His Angel Her Devil
by miserychick-17
Summary: A certain superstar is obsessed with Trish Stratus and will go to almost ne lengths to get her. Includes: Trish(duh), Dudleys, Y2J, Victoria, and mystery person dundunduuun! Please R&RD(COMPLETE!)
1. CHAPTER 1

Summary: It's about a certain superstar who's obsessed with Trish Stratus and will go to any lengths to make him hers. This was written a long time ago so yea lol. Don't own so please don't sue! ENJOY! =)  
  
****************************  
  
His Angel/Her Devil  
  
****************************  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
****************************  
  
Trish Stratus walks down the hallway anxious to grab a shower before she has to leave the arena. She's just coming off of her match against Victoria and is extremely sore and tired. Hearing someone behind her, she turns around. She looks down the other end of the hallway, but doesn't see anybody.  
  
"That's strange; I could've sworn I heard someone behind me."  
  
She shrugs her shoulders and continues on down the hall. Just as she starts to go into the women's locker room to take her shower, Victoria comes out.  
  
"Hey bitch, how's it feel to not be women's champ anymore?"  
  
"Don't start."  
  
"Start what? That you were laying flat on your back and still lost the title? Sorry Stratus, I don't want what you have to offer."  
  
"Shut the hell up and move out of my way Victoria!"  
  
Trish shoves past Victoria and into the locker room. Even in the shower stall she can still hear Victoria's psychotic laughter. Finally it stops and she sighs. She finishes up her shower and starts to walk out from behind the wall when she hears a loud thump. She peaks from behind the wall, and then comes from behind it when she doesn't see anything. She quickly dresses and grabs her stuff. She walks to the door and slowly opens it. Seeing nothing, she walks down the hall and out of the arena.  
  
***********************  
  
Exactly what was the thump, or is Trish gone nuts? Look for it in Chapter 2! It should b up tonight or tomorrow. TTFN PPLS!! Please read and review, even if u think it's bad. 


	2. CHAPTER 2

Okay ppl here's the deal. I wrote this after drinking too much mtn dew and being on some kind of binge watching Hannibal. As always I don't own them. *pouts* Please R&R!  
  
**************************  
  
HIS ANGEL/ HER DEVIL  
  
**************************  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
**************************  
  
He ducks behind a wall as Trish turns to look behind her. He watches her walk on and stops to talk to Victoria. What he hears coming from Victoria's mouth makes his blood boil. How dare anybody talk to his angel that way! He waits for Trish to walk into the locker room, then stealthily makes his way down the hall toward the laughing Victoria. He sneaks up behind her and clamps a hand over her mouth. She starts to struggle, and he wraps an arm around her waist forcing her against him. She finally stops and he brings his lips to her ear and whispers harshly.  
  
"Who do you think you are talking to Trish that way?! You never speak to an angel in such a way!"  
  
He picks her up and slams her to the tiled floor watching with wicked delight as her head bounces off of the floor and her eyes close in unconsciousness. His head snaps up as he hears someone, who he guesses is Trish, walk to the door. He picks Victoria up and runs out of sight.  
  
******************************  
  
Exactly who's he? And where is he taking Victoria? Just have to wait till next time...later ppls! 


	3. CHAPTER 3

You know the drill...I don't own'em and I ain't makin any money off of this. You really think if I owned some of these ppl I'd have time to do this story? =D Enjoy!  
  
***********************  
  
His Angel/Her Devil  
  
***********************  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
***********************  
  
1WEEK LATER  
  
Trish pulls up to a secluded area of the park that's close to the hotel she's staying in. She stretches, and then takes off jogging up the trail. Every once in a while she looks behind her shoulder, still having that feeling that someone's following her. She turns back around and shakes her head.  
  
"I'm seriously paranoid...or cracking up one."  
  
She keeps jogging the trail trying to shake off the feeling.  
  
****************  
  
He silently jogs behind her weaving in and out of trees attempting to stay out of sight. He takes the trail that leads back up to the little parking area where his car is parked next to Trish's. He walks to the driver's side of the car and proceeds to break in. He sits down and caresses the steering wheel. He lowers his head, closes his eyes, and inhales the scent that could only be Trish Stratus. He opens his eyes and stares at the steering wheel. He then lowers his head farther and runs his tongue across the top of it closing his eyes and drowns in the taste. He slowly raises up and leans against the seat running his tongue across his lips. He looks down and sees where his sunglasses fell from the top of his head. He folds them carefully, puts them on top of the steering wheel, locks and shuts the door, gets into his own car, and drives off.  
  
***************************  
  
So exactly who is stalking Trish and why? You'll just have to wait until next time=D R&R Please!!! 


	4. CHAPTER 4

I have a question for everyone...anyone else not able to look at their newest reviews? Says I have 2 but then I go to check and says there's none. Big thanx to u guys w/ the reviews even tho I can't see them lol. U guys know the deal, I don't own'em *blah* anywayz....on w/ the story!  
  
***********************  
  
His Angel/Her Devil  
  
***********************  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
***********************  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
"Oh my gawd Trish you're wonderful!"  
  
Trish giggles at Dvon Dudley as she massages his shoulders.  
  
"I'm not kidding! You're an absolute angel!"  
  
Bubba Ray Dudley laughs as he rolls his now not stiff shoulders, since he just got a massage from her.  
  
"I'd say more along the lines of a goddess."  
  
"Aw, Bubba! You made her blush!"  
  
Trish laughs then sticks her tongue out at Spike Dudley.  
  
"Just for that you don't get a massage!"  
  
"No!!! I'm sorry Trish I didn't mean it!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
She finishes Dvon and turns to Spike with hands on hips. Dvon shakes his head.  
  
"Trish, you're brutal!"  
  
Trish laughs then points to Spike and then to the now empty chair. He scrambles to it then smiles up at her with both dimples showing. She just rolls her eyes then starts massaging his shoulders. Bubba looks up at her.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to have gone up against Victoria."  
  
"Me too, but I got Molly."  
  
"Why not Victoria? I thought you two were feuding or whatever."  
  
"No one can find her. No one's seen her since last week. What's funny is one of the crew said her stuff was still in the locker room when everyone had left the arena."  
  
"Damn...maybe the loony bin caught up with her and locked her up?"  
  
She rolls her eyes and continues with Spike. After she finishes with him she flops down on a bench beside Bubba and sighs deeply. He puts an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Still aggravated at Bishoff?"  
  
"Yes! I can't believe he's making me take a week off cause he thinks I'm stressed or whatever!"  
  
"Well, you did say you were hearing things and kept thinking someone was following you. Trish, you've been bustin your ass and have barely stopped to eat or even sleep. Just go home and rest."  
  
"How else would you explain the sunglasses on the steering wheel? Those were men's sunglasses and they weren't there when I first got out of the car. Speaking of home, I gotta get outta here. My flight's in an hour and I have to finish getting my stuff together. I'll see you guys when I get back."  
  
She goes out the door and down the hall. She gets halfway to her car when Chris Jericho walks up to her.  
  
"Hey, Trish! I've been hearing things that you're a little bit stressed out. I know what'll help..."  
  
She rolls her eyes and waits for him to continue.  
  
"You just need a little Vitamin C and you'll be back to new."  
  
"You're such a pig Jericho! Besides it would take more than just a nibble to help."  
  
She glances down at his crotch, quirks an eyebrow, turns on her heel, and gets into her car. He stares at her in rage at being rejected.  
  
"Yea well you're a slut Stratus! You stupid little bitch!"  
  
He watches her car pull out of the garage, and then starts to turn around when someone whirls him around and gets in his face.  
  
"What the fuck?!"  
  
"What do you think you're doing talking to Trish that way?! You're not even good enough to eat the gum that she scrapes off her shoes!"  
  
After that Jericho finds himself being thrown into the closest wall. He slaps against the wall with a sickening thud. He hoists Jericho across his shoulders and runs across the parking lot to his car and throws Jericho in the trunk. He gets in and speeds to his house, which was only 15 minutes away. He parks his car in the driveway and gets Jericho out of the trunk. Jericho let's himself be led, completely disoriented as to where he is. He shove Jericho into the house and then through another door, which leads to him falling down the stairway to the basement. He grabs Jericho and shoves his now unconscious form against the wall and ties his hands behind his back and his feet together. He looks over at the terrified form of Victoria staring up at him with tears streaking her face. He finds the needle and thread and kneels in front of Jericho and smirks evilly at Victoria who had the same process of having her lips sewn shut just a few days prior.  
  
****************************  
  
*Sings Queen's "Another One Bites the Dust"* Will there b another victim? You'll just have to wait and see till next time! =D R&R pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase 


	5. CHAPTER 5

I don't own'em so please don't sue. =D  
  
***********************  
  
HIS ANGEL/ HER DEVIL  
  
***********************  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
***********************  
  
HOUR LATER TRISH'S HOUSE  
  
He climbs through the living room window of the extravagant house. He gets up, closes the window, and dusts himself off. He picks up his bag that was tossed in before him and walks to the kitchen. He sets his bag on the bar and pulls out the bottle of wine he brought. He puts it in place of the one already there, throwing it away. He picks up his bag and heads to a room toward the back of the house to wait for his angel to arrive home.  
  
*********************  
  
Trish walks in the front door and drops her bags. As much as she hates to admit it, she's glad to be home. She looks at the clock on the wall as it just strikes 10. Lucky for her she got to the airport when she did, because the plane left earlier than what it said it was going to. Then of course it took *forever* to get her car back from the airport having to produce so much identification and receipts that she wanted to scream. She goes to the kitchen and pours herself a glass of wine, needing something to calm her nerves. She feels her eyelids get heavy as it feels like the liquid washes over her entire being. She goes upstairs to her bedroom, deciding to take a nap before she gets some dinner.  
  
He comes out of his hiding place as she goes up the stairs. He sets his bag on the bar and starts to set out everything he needs to prepare the dinner he has planned. He starts chopping and mincing vegetables. When finished he thoroughly washes and dries his hands and walks up the stairs. He sees a door partially open and peeks in. Lying on the bed deeply asleep was Trish. He smiles down at her then walks to her closet.  
  
"Now, to find you something to wear for dinner."  
  
He searches until he finds a silver evening dress. He smiles then looks up at the shoe rack above the rod holding the clothes. He finds a pair of clear chunky heels and decides they would look good with the dress. He lays the dress across a chair, and then goes about undressing the sleeping angel. When done he steps back to admire her nude form. He then carefully dresses her in the evening gown and slips the shoes onto her delicate feet. With that done he goes back down the stairs to prepare himself and dinner.  
  
Trish wakes up feeling like she has to fight through a fog to open her eyes. Once opened she sits up and stretches. That's when she smells it. She smells food cooking, but who? She carefully gets up teeters on the unexpected heels. She looks down at herself seeing that she has the silver evening dress on.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
She slowly walks out of her room and down the stairs. As she steps off the last step she looks into the kitchen and can't believe who she sees.  
  
********************  
  
dundunduuuuuuun! Who did Trish see? What does he have planned? Will ff.net ever fix the review problem? Look for it tomorrow! Don't forget to R&R! =D 


	6. CHAPTER 6

Finally! It's up!! Between work and ff.net not wanting to work I couldn't get this up in time. Sorry!! Oh! And I finally got to read my reviews!! Thanx so much ppl!! Legal stuff...I don't own'em so don't sue =p. On with the story!!!!  
  
************************************************  
  
HIS ANGEL/ HER DEVIL  
  
************************************************  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
************************************************  
  
She slowly walks out of her room and down the stairs. As she steps off the last step she looks into the kitchen and can't believe who she sees.  
  
"Steven! What are you doing here?!"  
  
Steven Richards turns around at the sound of his name.  
  
"Hello Trish. Nice to see you're up. Just in time too, I made dinner."  
  
"Steven, what are you doing here and just how the hell did you get in here?!"  
  
"Why I'm here to pamper my angel. Poor thing, everyone's been talking so harshly to you lately."  
  
"What? You're making no sense!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Angel. You see I couldn't just sit back and watch that horrible Victoria say all those nasty things she said. And Jericho...does he not know how to talk to a lady when he sees one?!"  
  
Her eyes widened as she realizes what he's saying. This...this...man...no...psycho's more like it...had been stalking her.  
  
"Look Steven, I'm flattered, really I am, but I don't think it'll work out between us."  
  
She darts into the living room grabbing the cordless phone, as Steven stalks toward her. She then runs out the door all the while dialing 911. She starts to the back of the house as she trips. She catches herself from falling and kicks off her shoes knowing she'd run better bare foot than in heels. As the operator picks up the call she screams into the phone.  
  
"HELP ME!!! HE'S AFTER ME!!! PLEASE! SOMEBODY!!"  
  
"Miss, you must calm down. Now I need your address."  
  
Trish screams her address into the phone and leans against the house to catch her breath. Not hearing anything she continues on around the house. When she gets close to the back door Steven grabs her and yanks her inside.  
  
"Angel! Why are you running? I'm not going to hurt you. I would *never* hurt you."  
  
"Get your hands off of me!!"  
  
She pulls herself free only to be grabbed and slammed against the refrigerator. She kicks his knee and shoves him away from her. She darts past him, but Steven's able to grab her by the hair and shoves her against the refrigerator again, but this time open's it slightly, puts her hair in it, shuts the door, and breaks the handle off.  
  
"Angel, why do you want to fly away from me so soon?"  
  
He looks down at her breathing heavily and her eyes glazed over in complete rage. He bends down slightly and hovers over her lips.  
  
"You're so beautiful, my angel."  
  
He gently kisses her lips as her front door burst open. Police run in and holds him at gun point as one goes around to cuff him and to read him his rights. ***************** 2WEEKS LATER  
  
"How ya doin kiddo?"  
  
Trish looks up at Bubba and smiles slightly.  
  
"I'm better. I...I just can't believe it. I mean he went to such lengths..."  
  
"Yea, I know. Victoria turned in her notice to McMahon earlier and Jericho's taking some time off. I can't believe he sewed their lips shut!"  
  
"He said mouths such as theirs shouldn't be able to speak. I just can't get over it that he abducted them and did that!"  
  
"It's over now Trish. You sure you're ready to go out there?"  
  
"Yup let's go."  
  
She takes Bubba's arm for support and they walk through the curtain to the screaming crowd.  
  
!THE END!  
  
********************************************  
  
Finally it's finished! Hope y'all liked it!! R&R and tell me wutcha think! =D 


End file.
